Stay quiet
by LittleClown
Summary: Stay quiet, don't speak, whatever you do don't speak.
1. Never Again Shall I Mutter A Word

Don't talk, make no sound. Stay quiet, dear god stay quiet! Mime thought as he tried to hold his breath only to fail with his small lung size.

"He's a mime! Mimes don't talk!" He heard his father yell at his mother for probably the 7th time that night.

"You can't hit him just because he said something! He's only eight!" His mother was standing up for him though because of his age he had no idea what was going on.

Be quiet. Be quiet. He repeated it over and over in his mind sobbing into his hands as he hid in a small closet hugging his favored possession a small sock monkey with painted on mime makeup.

"Just because its in your family for the children to be brought up mimes doesn't mean I have to let you!"

"Then leave."

Leave, leave? What mommy can't leave! Mime's thoughts raced as he sniffled slightly messing his makeup as he rubbed his sleeve on his nose.  
>He heard footsteps and whispering. Then he had to close his eyes as light seeped through the opening closet doors.<p>

"Sweety come here." She was down on one knee her face soft yet still holding a certain sadness. Mime exited the closet with his stuffed animal, which he had named Peanuts, held tight in his small arms and walked towards her. She hugged him closely rubbing his back as Mime burried his face in her wool sweater getting it wet with tears. "Mime look at me." She whispered into his head in the space between the antlers. He cast his glance upward.

"Mommy what's happening?" He asked innocently his voice coming out gentle and soft.

"Mime, I'm leaving your father. Please don't be sad sometimes people don't love each other after awhile. Let me tell you something."

Mime's breath hitched at the word 'leaving' then he forced himself to calm down so her could hear his mothers voice.

"Your voice can be used for many things, to make people cry,hurt themselves, and sometimes even die, but it can also do wonderful things. It can make them laugh, smile, and it can even make love. Promise me you'll save your voice, and one day make someone very happy." Mime's mouth was slightly open as if he was going to deny, he was going to make everything better, like he could fix it all. "Mime, promise me." She ran her hand comfortingly through the fur on the top of his head.

"I promise." His voice quivered and slightly stuttered, but he had made his choice.

"Good. Now I'm sure your dad will take good care of you, but I swear I'll visit often OK?"

Mime nodded before hugging his mother tightly feeling his eyelids heavy with drowsiness. His mother noticed this and smiled beginning to sing a lullaby in a hushed voice.

"The little purple bird sits on the highest branch,

watching his friends play.

Unknowly cursing them in silence,

throughout the beautiful day.

First goes the blue jay,

his pride got best of him.

Swooping into a deadly cave,

on a foolish whim,

Next goes the cardinal,

scared of everything.

To avoid the air,

hit a rock with a ping.

The next few birds were cut down,

with a big oak tree. The cause is of a green woodpeckers,

flipped side let free."

Her singing lulled him to sleep, the last thing he saw that night was her face.

...  
>This was also the last time he saw her.<p>

Authors Note:

This may be continued if you guys like it! I wanted to make a series with one of my favorite HTF characters, Mime! Its kinda my look on why hes silent even if hes not mute! Also the lullaby has mentions of other HTF characters can you spot them? There kinda obvious. 


	2. I Once Had A Dream

My mother died that night. Right after I fell asleep she was driving to her parents. Our wealthy grandmother lived in mansion up on top of a hill. The drive was risky she used to tell me stories of bulglers not being able to carry out there plans because of bad weather or flooding paths. I always found it quite funny that the bad guys were thwarted by a land formation.

It was raining outside that night she had not been able to see the road turning up the hill side and she went straight off it. I had hoped that her death had been quick and painless, but no, when the car landed at the bottom of the hill she was pinned to a tree and had glass shards in her face. She bled to death, slowly and agonizingly picking out the glass shards at a failed attempt of escape.

During the funeral I listened to what people were saying a few of my uncles and aunts were talking about who would get my mother's part of grandma's will. It was like they weren't even sad, they just cared about money instead of the loss of there sister. I figured they must have been using there voices for bad deeds.

After the funeral my dad didn't talk much either. I visited my mom's grave almost everyday on my way to school and back, I would sit down and think about my day. I didn't want to talk to a tombstone. My eight year old mind thought it was stupid how they would take the ones you loved and put them in the ground, like flowers.

On my 12th birthday my dad told me we were moving. Before we left I stopped one last time at the old cemetary. It wasn't cared for much except for my mothers area. Which I always kept free of bugs even if they scared me. I walked towards the slab with my mothers name inscibed in it and sat down on the damp grass and rubbed my finger across every word, every letter, trying to remember it. After about a hour my father came looking for me. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked with me back to the entrance. He seemed to be crying, but that was impossible, my dad had to be stronger than that...He had to be.

We moved to Happy Tree Town, the people were friendly, the schools were nice, the only thing bad was a high death rate. Though for some reason my dad didn't mind that much. He told people that I was mute so he wouldn't have to explain anything. I was fine with this. Wasn't like I was going to explain anything anyways.

My class was relatively small. Most of the kids I didn't really get along with, though there was two kids I were on good terms with. Handy, and Flippy.

Handy spent most of his time building things, though we made shadow puppets together during sleepovers and sometimes I would help him paint the things he built. He said I was wonderful at painting, though after years of putting on mime make-up I wasn't that surprised.  
>Flippy,though he was a few grades higher than me, I got along with mostly because we had something in common. My mom was dead and his dad was in the army, so he didn't get to see him that often. He would always tellme of exciting stories of how his dad would try to be the best soldier he could be.<br>Also how he, himself was going to be a great soldierwhen he got older. I loved hearing how he would describe his dreams with such ease,  
>such happiness dripped from his voice it couldn't help, but make me smile.<p>

I also remember that weird kid that everyone thought was a alien at the time. They said he had super powers. I didn't believe this at first,  
>no one would really. Then I went and talked to him. He was on the playground doodling in a notebook. I waved hello and he waved back a bit confused that some random 'mute' kid was trying to communicate with him. I sat down next to him and looked at his drawings. All of them portrayed a hero saving the day.<p>

"What's your name?" He asked me before remembering that kids had been telling him that I couldn't speak. He quickly flipped to a new page in the notebook and handed me a pencil.

"_Mime._" I wrote down in my curly handwriting. "_Yours?_"

"I'm Splendid, nice to meet you Mime."

"_Is it true that you have super powers?_" I wrote down quickly anticipating the answer.

"Will you make fun of me?"

I shook my head 'no' and he smiled.

"Then yes, I do." He grabbed the notebook from me for a second flipping to a page where a drawing of a flying blue squirrel was shown wearing a red mask. "I'm going to be a super hero! I'll save people in danger, and protect the innocent! I'll never let anyone get hurt on my watch!"

There was a sudden high pitched scream from across the playground. A pink chipmunk wearing a bow was getting her lunch money stolen from two raccoons. I reconized them as Lifty and Shifty the twin brothers who were a few grades younger than me.

"See! Duty calls Mime! I'll talk I mean, well you know what I mean, to you later." Splendid ran away from Mime notebook in hand to go stop evil doers. To go pursue his dream.

Mime then sat there alone wondering about the world. Did evil doers have dreams? Were there dreams to be evil doers? It kind of made Mime's stomach hurt thinking about things like this so he quickly tried to think of something else. Anything else really. Though one question stayed in his mind when he pushed all the others away.

"What was his dream?"

Mime didn't really know.

-  
>Authors Note: Ah, a second chapter I see. Mime's in Happy Tree now! Also some more characters added, ones we know! You also get to find out what happened to his Mom! Next chapter will have more school life and characters added! Until next time, bye!<p> 


End file.
